


Project Miserable

by cosinecross (hanihyunsu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Gen, Kingdoms, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/cosinecross
Summary: //I simply stopped overlooking the smaller things in life.//





	1. Know It's Not A Sign Of Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //I simply stopped overlooking the smaller things in life.//

_Do you know how helpless it felt when you do certain things? When you witness certain things?_

I furrowed my eyebrows as I glanced at my angel at the corner of my eye. He stood at the corner of my room, eyes closed and his palms pushed together in front of his chest like he always does. He was dressed in a fine outfit of pure white formal suit, complete with that I assume was white leather shoes. His grayish white wings were folded behind him as he stood so still.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He suddenly opened his eyes with no warning. I sighed, shaking my head and averting my gaze back to my window, acting back like he wasn't there guarding me.

He was the Angel of Corruption. For once in my entire life, I knew I was in for something I'm not mentally prepared for.

Angels visit every birthplace, bless newborn children and kiss them goodnight on their first slumber. In my unfortunate case, he was there; present at my birth. Guardian angels aren't perfect. They aren't even angels, if not for their wings and general appearance so clad in white. Angel assignments had a purpose, or so the elders said. Perhaps they were assigned with kind angels at birth. _Perhaps they don't need to deal with evil angels like I do._

He gave me wishes, just like any angel would. The Angel of Life, I heard, grants wishes without judgment. The Angel of Love only grants wishes for the better and denies wishes of sorrow. Same for the other angels, I guess. Well, the Angel of Corruption, as obvious as it may sound, corrupts wishes. I can have anything, but not exactly anything.

At first, I was confused because....he just gives me what I want. I will call him, and he always appear right before me, smiling serenely as he held his palms together before him, ready to grant me anything I want in the world. I was voted as King of the Kingdom of Crimson after the entire royal family was suddenly murdered overnight. I was blessed with riches, along with my new country. I was praised by the masses, and formed great relationship with the kingdoms around us, even those far away. _It was a dream._

I admit I got greedy.

I wished for lavish clothes, and the monarchs of Mauve Kingdom, known for their fabrics, suddenly visited and gifted me what I wished for.

I wished for prolonged life, just because I believe he can't grant me such thing, but he did. I woke up and years after, everyone seemed to age while I stayed young. He even granted me the wish that nobody would notice my prolonged life, even if I didn't ask for it.

One day, I wished for a queen. Someone who can marry me and will love me back. Someone who will believe me and trust me.

The very next day, I met a little girl who sells flowers by the church. I was amazed at her determination to earn, and so I bought all her flowers.

"T-thank you so much, Your Majesty! Bless you!"

She was so happy that she rushed to her sister, who was a choir member at the church. I can remember that day as if it was an hour ago. I met my queen, this child's older sister. _My angel granted me my wish._

She's beautiful. A woman around my age, whose smile I believe can make the rains stop and make the flowers bloom. Her eyes were a deep set of browns, and her voice is so captivating and emotional that I am not surprised that she was born by the seas.

Her looks were enough to make me fall, but when I met her...I even fell deeper. She was a rebel. A woman who loathed men with all her might. A strong believer in religion, and loved her God more than anything. She hated me at first, but I worked it out. I never even wished. It was all my hard work to make her love me back. And she did, after five long years of courtship.

She was so surprised to learn that I am the King of the country. She only learned when I took her in to introduce to my parents, who she realized lived at the royal palace. She thought I was working as a servant, but I owned the palace. She was surprised, and I can't help but swoon inside.

We married. It was a cloudy day at the church by the sea, witnessed by most of the kingdom. She looked so beautiful in that white dress and I cannot ask for more. We lived a long, healthy life together as she was crowned Queen. The kingdom flourished more now that a Queen was there. I thought I lacked in the years I ruled alone, but I am glad she's here now. I can die happily.

One day, the King and Queen of Eisengrau visited. The Kingdom of Crimson and Eisengrau are neutral to each other, and I don't see why they decided to visit so suddenly.

Well, it seemed that they just want their territory, a small island Crimson took in the last war 5 millenniums ago. We even forgot it was our territory. So I gave it back, nothing else. Both Kingdoms are fine. But the night I had a conferenceーa personal oneーwith the King and Queen of Eisengrau. I learned a lot.

* * *

The couple was happily married to each other, and they act like a typical couple. The Gray King is quite older than me, while the Queen is somewhere around my age, but still older.

The man is a man of authority, but I can tell life took its toll on him. The woman was a graceful woman known by people from far and wide for her military knowledge, as she served in her country's navy.

It was a shame my lovely wife is away that time. She visited her home by the seas. It was sad that she haven't met these lovely and remarkable people.

The King of the Gray Lands was of Crimson origin, and he told me about how Crimson citizens were unhappy that most of them happened to have wicked angels because apparently, more evil angels flock by the Crimson Kingdom. I asked him what his angel was like, and he replied with a frown.

I then decided not to ask more, but the Queen continued. "He got the Angel of Peace."

 _Angel of Peace? I've heard of that before_.

"All Eisengrau Kings all had the Angel of Peace and it is believed that it was the reason that the Kingdom was gray all the time."

That conversation stuck to me. It was significant. Because of it, I took more interest in other people's angels. _Am I the only one stuck with a lovely angel?_ When I heard of the Crimson-based angels and the people they guide, it seemed that the King of Eisengrau was right; all of them hated theirs with seething passion. Those with kinder angels still hate their angels at least partially. But I absolutely loved mine; he gave me anything! That's when I decided to confront the Angel of Corruption about it. 

* * *

 

I remember it was a stormy night in June. The Kingdom had shut their windows and let the rain free as they slept.

I, however, stood alone by my study, with the angel sitting at the chair in front of me, enjoying tea.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he said, right after he appeared.

"What are you up to?" His face, his oh-so-serene, peaceful face contorted into a cunning smile. _I should have known._

"About time you asked." His voice was no longer kind and peaceful. It was lower, deeper, and held more mystery as he smiled more.

"What is the payment for all the wishes?" I asked, inhaling impatiently at him. I honestly was scared. I wished for so much. I am afraid I might not be able to pay everything back.

"Simple. It's a rather lame payment compared to Peace's and Sorrow's." I can see that.

He put down his teacup, and suddenly he swiped into the air. As if magical, weーalong with the table and the tea setーappeared in our bedroom, where my beautiful wife is sleeping peacefully.

"She'll die."

I felt my breath stop. I furrowed my eyebrows and quickly realized, rolling my eyes.

"That is not a payment. If I hadn't wished for her, then you would receive nothing then."

He chuckled, humorlessly. That was very unlike the Angel of Corruption I met. It wasn't him....or maybe, it just wasn't him I thought he was.

"As I, the Angel of Corruption, revolves around twisted agreements, of course this one can be countered by any wish you make." He smiled. "I'm giving you a chance to make a wish concerning this...payment."

He was far too kind. I should've known.

"She needed to be reincarnated."

I stepped forward, glaring at those eyes that are full of despair, hate and evil. He is cunning. _How much of a fool was I to not notice this before?_

He nodded, his eyes closing and sparkles appearing by his face in confirmation that my wish was granted. I put a hand to shield my eyes from the bright light.

Once the light was gone, I leaned closer and narrowed my eyes. "Tell me what the corruption is." I raised a hand to punch him, but my hand went right through. He just smiled back at me, putting his palms together in a so-holy manner as if to judge me.

"You cannot do something about her death. You can only watch the love of your life die."

"You're lying," I said, narrowing my eyes to him. "That is not your corruption, is it?" He looked back with a mocking glance.

"It is. Though, this time, it is not the only corruption." He smirked.

He then laughed out loud, making me realize that we weren't in the bedroom at all. It was an illusion.

He then slowed down to a stop, staring right through my eyes and narrowed his evil eyes at me. "I will be gone in the next year. In that day, I shall leave a letter and all inside lists every corruption to every wish you made. I held mercy on your poor pathetic soul," he cooed, mocking me, "and as your angel, I wish you a good night's sleep, Your Majesty." He bowed, mocking me.

I've never seen him like this before.

"Love her while you still can." He disappeared. I haven't made any wish anymore, and he appears now with a smirk on his face instead of the peace I had seen my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Not even immortals know what it feels like to live forever.//


	2. Eliminate The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Know your worth then add tax.//

"She will die. She will die."  
  
Perhaps, ignoring your angel is harder than it seems.  
  
"Go away."   
  
It was the same every night.

* * *

The Kingdom is in slight trouble. There is a war going on nearby kingdoms and the Eisengrau Kingdom needed help. For the better of the Crimson Kingdom, we chose to be neutral. The advisors advised me to avoid getting involved in any war, and it severed the ties between the Eisengrau and Crimson Kingdoms.  
  
It was a shame. I found the King and Queen as personal friends.

* * *

Rumors had started to spread. The Interkingdom Union is falling apart. The Kritinos Kingdom is quickly winning territories from the war, along with their new allies: the Lanse Kingdom and the Duchy of Fuschia. Their next target is none other than the quickly weakening Eisengrau. I would hate to admit it, but Kritinos is being turned into an Empire so fast.  
  
" _Your country will perish_." His voice echoed in my head. It was a vision he gave me weeks ago, and I cannot do anything. " _But I held mercy on your kingdom; a responsibility I have as the King's angel. It won't be for long._ "  
  
In the cold rainy nights of Crimson, I sat silently, watching the raindrops race down my balcony window. The cold fabric of my red cape hang on my shoulder, and I hated it along the fact that it rained in the night of the Kingdom's foundation. Such a perfect timing.   
  
"Boo."  
  
I groaned, closing my eyes when I caught those eyes in the reflection of the window. Here he was again.  
  
"Go away."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Ever since I found out his true intentions, he changed drastically. He appears in the most random places, in the most random times just to mock me. In a way, he also helps me by counselling me and I hated it.  
  
"Hmm? Alright, Your Majesty. I will just," he paused, swiping across the window, wiping the steam away, "clear this up for you."  
  
He smiled, before he held his hands together and disappeared into thin air. I looked back to the area he swiped clear, and I was taken aback when I saw faint lights approach the palace gates.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, focusing as the carriage stopped right outside. The moment a person stepped outside to talk to my guards, I felt my world stop.  
  
It was from the Eisengrau Kingdom.  I watched in shock as one of the Eisengrau knights stepped out, clad in their gray and silverish uniforms, to talk to our guards.  
  
"Your Majesty," he whispered. I can hear the smirk behind that tone. "Let them in. You might thank me later."  
  
I hated to admit it, but the angel is right most of the time. I shook my head, glaring at the window before ordering him to go away. I stepped out of my study and I met my advisor on my way downstairs. He said that my queen, my oh-so-precious queen is already fast asleep.  
  
"Let them in."  
  
I was led to the conference room. I kept my glare on the white figure hiding by one of the pillars in the large room. He smirked back, closing his eyes and disappeared back into the shadows. His white robes followed after each and every move. I quite hate his entire existence that no words can sum it up.  
  
"The King and Queen of Eisengrau, Your Majesty."  
  
I gasped. I turned my attention and fell silent upon the sight. The royals are looking at me expectantly, along with my advisors and guards surrounding us. They were dressed in much simpler gray robes, and I swallowed just at the sight of their worn-out expressions.  
  
"What--" I stammered. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of the Queen's hand slamming down the table.  
  
"Our kingdom is in danger. We need Crimson's aid," she commanded boldly, "immediately."   
  
The King and Queen glared at me. They were crownless, and their guards soon followed them inside the room, carrying a chest. I guess they were in hiding.  
  
"We would like to merge with your kingdom. We both will die soon. Our kingdom is left with no monarch to rule after us." The King sighed, putting a hand over his queen's shoulder to calm her down.  
  
I widened my eyes as I glanced at the Queen. I averted gazes when I saw her flinch at "no monarch".  
  
Their...son died in the war. The Einsengrau Kingdom had no heir apparent.  
  
"Instead of handing the crown over to any those evil conquerors," the King gestured to their servant, who held a suspicious looking silver chest, "we want your rule to take over instead."  
  
I gasped, along with my advisors when the chest was opened. It revealed two silver crowns, clad with diamonds and grayscaled white and black gems native to Eisengrau. "The rules forbid us from giving the title of an heir to relatives aside from direct children."  
  
I was speechless. The chest was put into the table, staring back at me with great intensity.  
  
"Please grant one of our last wishes. Either you send aid, or you will rule the country when we're gone."  
  
I felt my advisor lean over to whisper to me. I swallowed and took a deep breath to control myself.  
  
Just like my advisor said, "I can offer shelter for your company tonight. I need to think."  
  
"Very well," the Queen managed to choke out.  
  
I had them sent into the guest rooms, while I remained in the conference room with my advisors, staring at the open chest of crowns.  
  
It was a decision worth of a year long thinking. But I needed to settle on a decision the moment the sun rose above the horizon. My heart can't stop pounding at my chest as I recalled their words.  
  
"My King, I suggest take the offer. We need to stay away from war. Ruling the Gray Kingdom is my suggestion once the monarchs expired."  
  
"The Gray Kingdom is far too gone and will only pull our kingdom back. Just send aid."  
  
Both decisions seemed tempting, and in this moments of utter confusion, I only knew of one thing to do. I ended the meeting with my advisors and almost sprinted my way to my study.

* * *

  
"Tell me what you saw."  
  
I pushed the door close, glaring at the lone figure sitting by the chair, watching the raindrops fall. He turned his head to me and smiled.  
  
"I talked to Peace and Sorrow," he said in a peaceful voice, which made me cringe at how easily he takes of the chaos. He sat lightly at my chair, relaxed as if he doesn't mind.  
  
"What did they say about the King and Queen?" I asked, stepping closer and watched as he looked back at the rainy window.  
  
"They will be captured once they come back to their kingdom; executed by the Yellow Kingdom's army by live fire and guillotine respectively, since the queen will be saved temporarily before also being captured. What will you do, Your Majesty?"  
  
I sat down at my chair, supporting my throbbing head on my palms. The sound of rain outside doesn't sound so relaxing anymore. He stood, making his way to stand right in front of me, across my desk.  
  
"That's what they saw. Now, what did _you_ saw?"  
  
I looked up, going to notice how his robes changed into a simple cassock of white with capes reaching just by his shoulders.  He wore a pure black cross necklace, and his golden brown hair became darker and darker as each day went. My thoughts went back to when he said he would disappear, right on my 32nd birthday.  
  
"I serve you and only you. I guess there's no harm in sharing," he whispered, studying my expression. I glared at him once more, and I doubt I'll be tired of it.  
  
"Accept the crown, but find an Eisengrau citizen to inherit the throne not too long after." He smiled, saying it as if it was something casual.  
  
"What if I didn't accept the crown?" I asked, checking.  
  
"You will anyway. Too much is at risk for you to even send aid," he chimed, "Furthermore, you're trying to avoid war."  
  
I stood up and left the study, grumbling. I don't want to spend more time with that...evil creature.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you want to meet your reincarnated wife, don't you?"  
  
His voice echoed in my head, stopping me from moving. I looked around, keeping my breath in shock.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked out loud.  
  
He chuckled in the darkness. "Exactly what I meant."  
  
He went silent.  
  


* * *

I had found a decision, and I spent the rest of the night hugging her close in my arms. I brushed her soft hair back from her perfectly imperfect face, making it open for me to admire all her freckles and beautiful mole.  
  
The very next morning, I had sent them my letter concerning the offer. I watched in a stern face as they entered their carriage back to their homeland, knowing that it will be the last time I would see them alive.  
  
"Their kingdom prospered because of their humble ruling. Be sure to lead their country just as humble, alright?"  
  
I nodded, smiling back at my wife's reflection on the window. She smiled back, and went outside my study. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom names are from various languages, some edited by me. 
> 
> How's the story so far? 
> 
> This isn't supposed to last long.
> 
> //Pluto will always be a planet in my heart.//


	3. Denial and Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Many people are alive only because it is illegal to shoot them.//

 

It was another one of those nights where, just like a soulless flower, you just lay there waiting for the sun to rise once again. Even the knock on my door doesn't make me concerned anymore.

"Your Majesty," the voice said, "we shall arrive at the Eisengrau-Crimson border around 9."

"I see. I shall get ready then." I tried my best to put on some kind of authority in my voice, though in reality I was dragging my numb self off of the bed.

We were attending a meeting with the Kritinos Kingdom, _or should I say Kritinos Empire?_

Since the fall of the Eisengrau Kingdom, the war ended with Kritinos being declared victor. Since we have been in a good wheat and fruit trade deal in the past decades, the now-empire had stopped conquering at Eisengrau and never forwarded to Crimson to my delight. We have an impressive army to defend our kingdom in case they did try to invade the Red Lands. _Just they try._ I don't trust them anymore.

I got dressed in black, contrasting my usually red-themed outfits. My queen was absolutely lovely in her black dress and hat, and I could spend all day swooning over her perfection if we just aren't meeting up with the Kritinos monarchs and... _attending a funeral._

Just for safety, my queen and I arrived in different carriages. I sat beside my most trusted advisor, and in the back of my mind, I can feel that that damned angel is around here somewhere.

"Review me."

My advisor cleared his throat, and breathed in deeply. He was one of my distant cousins, and I don't mind having someone who doesn't address me that formally.

"I suggest you to try and be passive to any deals concerning anything they will offer you unless it is about the wheat and fruit trade. In that case, we will consider it."

I nodded in understanding, glancing out the window. In respect to the Eisengrau Kingdom, we replaced the usual red-white theme with red and gray, where it symbolizes the closeness the two Kingdoms have been in the years I have ruled.

"The King and Queen of Lanse with the Duke and Duchess of Fuchsia are said to be in the conference as well, guaranteeing that there are now two countries ready to agree on anything the  Kritinos Emperor or Empress will say. On the neutral side, we will arrive along with Brunroux, Mauve and Rose. If ever it gets uncomfortable, I suggest talking to the neutral countries instead; Brunroux about their recent foresting projects, and Mauve and Rose about the bizarre flower and fabric trade."

"What about the Black and White Kingdoms? Aren't they arriving?" I asked, half-heartedly, not really concerned. I took a deep breath as I saw the ranch-like field's gate in a distance.  
  
"I heard they decided to spare the conference and went straight to the funeral, Your Majesty."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning had gone just like I would expect it: not worth it.

The Kritinos's now-Emperor and Empress are proud of themselves, Brunroux enthusiastically entertaining the Kritinos monarchs even though it is obvious they are passing on every deal as well, the Mauve and Rose rulers busying themselves over their own matters, the Lanse Kingdom actively trying to persuade Brunroux while the young teenage Duke and Duchess of Fuchsia are almost invisible the entire meeting.

My queen shared a talk with the Mauve and Rose queens over...well, _queen things_ while I shared a small talk with the young Duke and Duchess. 

I can tell they're taking too much in their first two years of reign. I pity them honestly.

When I was 19 and 18, all I did was wish for random expensive things I want. The Yellow Kingdom is incredibly ruthless, I might say. They took the Duchy of Fuchsia in their advantage while the poor country's young leaders are still in their development after the sudden deaths of their aristocratic parents.

Speaking of wishes...I can feel that damned angel with me here though I can't see him. _I don't like it, obviously._

The meeting ended with me being given the treasures and sovereignty of the Eisengrau Kingdom. Of course, without the loot that the Kritinos Empire already took. Though the meeting was to attend to Einsengrau's unfinished business, I can say that nothing really happened. It was merely between my kingdom and the Yellow Empire to what was the Eisengrau Kingdom.

The other kingdoms obviously don't like the new empire, but no one is much more concerned than me. It was pitiful, but I know that nobody will come once Crimson asked for aid... _because we didn't come for Eisengrau's before._

Just at one look, I can already tell that the Duchy of Fuchsia is taken by force or at least blackmail. They wore black just like us, along with Brunroux and Mauve. The Rose monarchs only wore black capes and in the Rose queen's case, with a small black veil. I, along with my advisors, are unimpressed that the Blue and Yellow Kingdom and Empire completely disregarded the dress code.

It was just expected that they won't arrive to the funeral.

 

* * *

The carriage stopped, and I refused to even push the gray curtains away to check the outside. My advisor stepped out first before me, and what met me was a huge black gazebo in a distance.

We were at the same ranch, located just between the Red and now-extension of the Crimson Empire, which was once Eisengrau.

My queen's carriage stopped right behind mine, and I stepped close to help her step out. She replied with a small " _Oh! Thank you_ ," when I offered her a hand, which made me smile a little.

She held my arm close to her as we walked together to the black gazebo. I glanced back at her for a small moment, and no matter how inappopriate it was to the situation, I can't help but smile.

I am so lucky to have her.

She had that hint of warm Sunday morning coffee in her scent, perfectly complimenting her favorite drink. Her eyes were just the same color, a beautiful shade of light brown that held depth and warmness when the soft morning light hits it the first thing when she woke up next to me. Her straight black hair was now tied into a small bun, secured with the small dark red hat and black veil that falls to her face.

"My angel told me," she whispered, "that this day would come."

I looked at the ground and sighed. "I see."

"She told me that the Crimson Kingdom is in trouble."

I nodded. She was right; Corruption told that same thing to me as well.

"I guess your angel did warn you like mine?" She released her grip on me, instead clasping our hands together. I smiled slightly, and nodded.

We reached the gazebo tent, and indeed, the somber vibe caught on everyone. Even the straight-faced guards from various kingdoms seemed melancholic.

There straight ahead through the gray carpeting against the concrete floors were two grandly decorated caskets, painted in gray. White handkerchiefs were laid flat above the closed caskets, with the Eisengrau royal coat of arms embroidered into them.

In the seats were the monarchs of the other kingdoms, every one except the Kritinos Empire and the Lanse Kingdom, obviously. The Archduchess of the White Archduchy, her husband and the 3 young Princes of the Black Kingdom also arrived. 

Framing the caskets were glass easels framing the photos of the deceased, along with glass pedestals decorated in Eisengrau's national flowers. Candles were lit around the place, making the small silver decorations on the royal caskets shine.

As the nineteen-year-old prince died in battle, it was the King and Queen's distant family that arrived and welcomed us in hushed tones instead.

It was obvious that the funeral isn't as lavish for royal, let alone for a King and a Queen. I have read that Eisengrau's common traditions can be summed up as "being as simple and lowkey as possible", and it just hurts to find out it was true in such situation.

Despite this, the caskets were still the special royal Einsengrau caskets, along with the exquisite, simplistic but elegant glass pedestals used. It was hard to look straight into them, a constant reminder that I failed as a friend as a price to pay for succeeding as a king.

Before I could kill myself in my mind out of pure self hatred, a boy, around 5, bowed in front of us. We bowed slightly back, when he suddenly turned to bow waist level.

"Thank you for accepting the crown," he mumbled, standing back up with sad, but accepting eyes. I noticed he was dressed formally with an Eisengrau coat of arms visible by the shoulder.

"Dear, no need for such formality. You are the Queen's nephew, aren't you?"

Oh so easily, my wife caught a conversation with the young lad. They both expressed their condolences, and I can tell that this young boy is attached to his aunt ever since he was born.

The two excused themselves politely, conversing silently by the corner of the gazebo. I sighed, and went to rest at the front seats, right beside the silent Duke and Duchess of Fuschia.

The Duke was barely 19. Though he was young, I can see that he was a smart young man who is trying his best.

The Duchess was, based on Fuschian tradition, should be around 18. I can see the Duchess's ring around her ring finger, and based on how it was designed, I can tell it was a sign of being arranged into a marriage with him. If she wasn't, then she should've worn a ring that matched the Duke's, like how my wife doesn't wear the Queen's ring and instead wears one that matches mine.

Though I guess they are arranged into marriage by their now-dead parents, they seemed to get along just fine. I have shared a conversation with them earlier, and it seemed they both agreed on just going along with the marriage despite having no romantic interest in each other. It was like a partnership or a friendship rather than a marriage.

"He is very kind," the Duchess whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I nodded, turning to glance at the shining casket with sadness lingering in the deepest pits of my chest.

"And the queen is a respectful woman. She had taught us about the basics of ruling," the Duke added, tapping his fingers on the slotted back of the frontmost pew in front.

"We wish to form an alliance with Eisengrau and Crimson, but..." the Duchess trailed off, looking down and let her blonde hair fall to hide her face. The Duke raised a hand and carressed her back, then turned to me.

"We wish the best for Eisengrau. Please consider justifiable ruling." He looked at me with sad eyes, before looking back forward.

"I will." I sighed back and for once, got enough willpower to look at the caskets with determination.

Rest in peace.

 

* * *

The trip back home was much more silent than usual. My advisor went to my queen's carriage for the trip back, and instead, right here beside me was Corruption himself.

"Why are you here?" I asked, repeating myself for the third time. I kept my gaze outside as I felt his bizarre prescence, like a ghost.

"Peace and Sorrow disappeared too. Shame," he whispered. "I sense a sudden change in heart. Perhaps those teenage rulers affected you so much?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's with them?" I turned to him, relaxedly sitting beside me.

"They're still serving under Kritinos. Don't listen to them much. They're young and all, but they're also powerful tricksters. How did you think they can survive the Kritinos invasions? I bet they made a deal to stay alive."

I gasped. "How dare you!" I exclaimed, looking at him in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

"I see a lot from where I came from. I see more than you can. I've dealt with monarchs before and this isn't new." He glared at me like a mother scolding his child, to which I glared back.

"But they've also had tragedies of their own." I defended, though not as determined. He might be right, now that I thought about it. One should not easily trust survivors as we are ignorant at what they did to stay breathing.

"Tragedies, yes. But that won't stop them from stabbing you in your back, will it?" he fired back, sending me into a surrender that I was wrong.

"Why did you appear here? Can you just leave me alone?" I surrendered, not up for any nonsense he might come up with.

"I am giving you something important."

I turned to him, confused. He laid out his palms forward, a serene smile on his face as light gathered on his palms until it formed a shape.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _What is it this time?_

"Your Majesty," he called, turning to me. For the first time in a long time, his voice came out pure again, sincere and peaceful like it once had been. "This is something I made myself."

I looked down to his soft-looking palms I cannot touch.

"An hourglass?" I whispered, recieving it nonetheless. It was large, about the size of my hand. The metal frame had swirls with red gems, resembling my kingdom. Light red sand continuously ticked down until it automatically flips over and counts down again.

"I set it to flip 77 times. Once the last flip had gone, the sands will turn gray." He smiled sadly at me, sitting back and sighing.

"What is it counting down for?" I asked.

Chills ran down my spine when he averted his gaze, looking out the window and disappeared into the light.

All I had is the red hourglass; to what it was counting down...I don't know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Fireworks echo. Gunshots don't.//


	4. Guilty of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not necessarily proud of this.
> 
> //Every lie is one step closer to goodbye.//

 

I, the King of Crimson and Eisengrau, had never seen a land so depressed than Eisengrau itself. 

The coronation was held privately. The steward of Eisengrau, a frail old man, had crowned me and my queen the crowns and was presented to the sad masses.

I never think they aren't glad to have a new king and queen. If anything, they are happy. But Eisengrau is a unique kingdom, and maybe Corruption is right. I should find an actual Eisengrau citizen to bear this crown.

But there is a permanent chill and monochrome in the Gray Kingdom. No matter how bad it is for me to have an angel like Corruption, perhaps the Angel of Peace was worse. The King's Angel had indeed kept its part by keeping the Gray Kingdom peaceful inside, but this type of toll is something I cannot believe actually existed. Even if colors still exist here, it seemed everyone was stripped off of euphoria.

Today, seven days after I was crowned, I decided to take a stroll around Dreary, Eisengrau, one of the kingdom's market-cities.

People had separated for my arrival, yet I dismissed them by being casual. There is no need for me to be respected. I haven't done anything yet... _have I?_

The stores were lined with stands in front, vendors selling their goods to the shoppers, who also stopped to look at me and hurriedly bow.

" _Please, no need for such formality. I have only came for a visit._ " I dismissed for the hundredth time, though I never found it tiring. I really don't deserve this.

Hopefully, the vendors and shoppers and occasional children and dogs had functioned less rigid the further I walked. Despite the weird aura the entire kingdom gives off, the things sold in Dreary are all actually worthy of praise.

I have stumbled upon a fabric shop earlier. Though most of the fabric in all types are sold in varying shades of gray, the texture itself, along with the patterns and all sorts of factors are actually impressive. The shop owner was shocked to have me inside, though I managed to squeeze quite a bit of information. It seemed the palace designers had chosen her shop's fabrics for the palace's curtains, tables and other things. Indeed, it made sense. The fabrics are created with talent and precision. I marked the store in my memory.

I also stumbled upon a restaurant, who sold red and gray-colored stack of pancakes. The owner himself had served it to me as he heard the commotion from afar and decided to prepare in case I had came to visit. He was jolly, compared to how others are.

There were a lot of shops and stores to choose from; honestly, almost everything is uniquely beautiful or useful. Fruit, meat and vegetable vendors are more common, as well as thrift shops and Crimson products-based stores. I honestly was shocked to have our exported goods to be sold so popularly in another kingdom.

I admit Eisengrau was more colorful in the pictures than it is in real life, and it actually saddens a part of you inside.

That actually reminds me of an accidentally eavesdropped conversation I heard my queen have with the other female monarchs before.

 

* * *

_"The Crimson Kingdom is like a rose," my queen said, sipping the exquisite Rose wine served by the Rose queen as a treat. The other ladies raised a brow, the Rose queen tilting her head at the supposed mention of her kingdom._

_"How so?" the little engaged Duchess of Fuschia asked innocently, the only one passing on the wine due to her age and instead, nibbling on a cookie._

_"Very pretty, enchanting and pleasant. Just don't touch the thorns so you don't get hurt," my queen giggled, winking. The other queens smiled and giggled._

_"Very well," the Rose queen smiled._

_"Well, my kingdom's like an owl, honestly." The Mauve queen proposed, "It functions best at night."_

_Brunroux's queen sighed. "Indeed. We receive more light in Mauve's cities than our own at night."_

_Silently, the Eisengrau queen sipped her wine. The Duchess of Fuschia noticed her silence and reluctance on joining the other queens' sudden humorous and amusing discussion about their own kingdoms._

_"What about you? What is your kingdom like?"_

_Everyone turned to the relaxed and poised Queen of Eisengrau, one of the oldest and longest reigning queen in the group. With grace, she dabbed a napkin on her lip and started to speak._

_"My kingdom is like a firework."_

_In confusion, the other queens raised a brow. Fireworks are colorful, so how come the Gray Kingdom can be like one? Even I can't help but wonder at the moment._

_"I see. How?" the Brunroux queen asked intrigued. The other queens waited for a reply._

_"It had something sad in it. It was happy, though I knew that when it fades even just slightly, it turns into something dreary."_

_A moment of silence washed over, gaze fixed on the Gray Queen's stoic face, sipping wine. The silence was broken by a medley of hushed laughter, started by none other than the most humourous queen, the Mauve Queen._

_"Nice one," the Rose queen commented. Even the Duchess of Fuschia had to calm her hushed laughter through covering her grin with a pink frilly fan._

 

* * *

  
I just happened to pass by that day. My wife decided to hold a tea party at Eisengrau's Kingdom, consent of the King and Queen of the host kingdom, in honor of the anniversary of Eisengrau Kingdom legalizing Queens as sovereigns, which became a model for other kingdoms to take.

Believe me, the old times when Queendoms aren't allowed is absolutely hell.

Back then, I had insisted on coming over just to have a chat with my old man. We shared a happy, quite drunken night having Eisengrau's best liquor.

_Happy times._

The queens did have some humorous conversation, but the Eisengrau Queen indeed acted a bit off that day. What she said was taken by my past self as a nice pun, though she wasn't kidding at all.

Eisengrau had indeed faded, and it had something sad in it. I've been here before, and even then it wasn't this depressing.

"Your Majesty."

"Yes?" I replied, still in a daze.

"W-welcome to my shop, Your Majesty."

I snapped up, looking at the surroundings.

Shelves and shelves of marionettes, mini stages, props and clockwork dolls.

I was in a puppet shop. I looked around more. I have never been inside a puppet shop before. Such art is no longer appreciated in my kingdom.

It was amazing. It seemed I had wandered here by my feet. I stepped inside.

One shelf is filled with stands and stands of marionettes, ranging from princesses to pierrots, from old wizards to young children.

"You made this?" I found myself asking. For the first time, I made eye contact with the shop owner, a man on the right or wrong side of fourty or fifty. He immediately averted gazes and bowed once again quickly, which made me uneasy.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said quickly, as if in a rush, "I did."

"You are an amazing artist," I can't help commenting. He looked up in surprise, pausing to take in my compliment. I smiled appreciatively and looked back at the puppets.

Indeed, all of this is a work of art. Some stands are mising, possibly from someone buying them, though it made me frown that the empty stands can be counted by fingers. 

He should be appreciated more. I can't help but smile and gasp a bit at awe.

I leaned closer, even taking one of the exposed marionette's hand. It was carved into the wood with precision, patience, hardwork and determination that I never saw anyone possess before. Even the hairーI don't know how he did itーwas quite realistic, and admittedly soft. I still see him fidgeting in the corner of my eye.

"Please, do not be so tense," I mumbled.

I am not good at comforting; my wife was the one tasked for that specific deed.

"F-forgive me, Your Majesty."

I looked more. Aside from marionettes, he also sold fabric puppets, along with paper puppets. It was just as magnificent; the fabric stitched well and the paper was folded properly to achieve a flawless final appearance.

I turned when I saw the man clear his throat, as if rehearsing some speech. "Your Majesty," he called, gesturing to a seat. I immediately gasped.

"No, it is fine. I would like to look around."

In the end, we both sat down. He in the desk, where I noticed an incomplete clockwork doll, and me in the velvet seat he had prepared.

"How long have you been creating such artworks?" I asked.

He jumped up, fidgeting with the incomplete doll. "For two decades now, Your Majesty."

As I held a clockwork doll hanging nearby, feeling the sanded wood and the paint giving the doll bright green eyes and freckles, I smiled. This reminds me of the sunny days back in Crimson, walking in the streets under the noon sun with the smiles and bows of the people accompanying you until you reach your destination. "This one is very pretty. Do you create such by basing them on a real person, by any chance?"

To my delight, his eyes lit up and gave a small grin. "Yes, sire! That one, Your Majesty, is actually based on my son."

Indeed, I see it now. "You must have created it with love."

"...Very much, sire." He chuckled humorlessly, which brought confusion to me. "Unreciprocated love, maybe," I heard him utter.

"What..." I stuttered, "what happened?" I looked back at the doll, which was supposed to look like his son, hoping it might bring me answers.

He was alerted, looking at me in guilt and uneasiness. Nonetheless, he answered, "He rebelled, Your Majesty. He ran away from Eisengrau, leaving us behind."

Child rebellion? I have heard of those as reports in my kingdom. It was a common problem any kingdom and family might have to deal with.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

He slowly nodded.

"Where?"

"He joined Lanse's army and executed the king himself, Your Majesty."

I gasped, turning back to the doll in horror. Tears started to prick my eyes as I remembered that day. "I'm sorry to hear that..." I mumbled.

He suddenly snapped back to reality. "Excuse me, sire! I didn't mean to talk too much about myself--" I raised a hand, stopping him and giving a small reassuring smile.

"It's quite alright. I did ask." With concentration not to damage such creation, I carefully placed it back on its stand in one shelf, beside similar-looking dolls with the same green eyes.

"Who are these, if I could ask?" I gestured to the two dolls standing beside the shopowner's son in the shelf: a girl with long silky black hair similar to the others and a boy wearing red clothing, constrasting with the other dolls' monochromatic outfits.

"My other children, sire!" To my relief, he seemed to be happy talking about these two. "My son had married a Crimson citizen and lives there now, Your Majesty."

"That's nice to hear."

He proceeded, grabbing the female doll and showed it to me with proudness, yet still weary. "My shop actually started because of my daughter's love for puppet shows, sire."

With interest, I nodded, "Tell me more."

Time had seemed to pass quickly, as before I knew it, the night lights had turned on and sunlight was nowhere to be seen.

He seemed especially proud of his daughter, though it might just because she spent the most times with her father compared to her brothers. The doll wore a beautiful gray dress, a silk ribbon used as the doll's belt that was tied into a huge bow at the back, just below the wind up key. I can tell the dress was inspired by one of the Queen of Eisengrau's casual dresses.

"I am afraid it was nightfall, sire."

I nodded, sharing the same frown. "Indeed. I shall go," I stood from the seat, standing up after what only seemed to be minutes of a lovely conversation.

"I would like to buy some of your puppets," I announced, making my way to look around instead of the door. He froze, but relaxed to grin in delight. 

"Anything, sire."

In minutes, I had picked a marionette. A simple princess marionette in an elaborate gray dress. In another minute, I held a ball-jointed doll of an Eisengrau knight. It was hard to pick; everything is beautiful!

"I just remembered!" he exclaimed, making me turn. He hurried behind his desk, opening the glass display right behind and pulling out a ball-jointed doll of someone I know a lot.

"I had created this a year ago, sire. In honor of Eisengrau Day, I created dolls after the King and Queen of Eisengrau. It became popular, so I offered dolls of the other kingdom's monarchs as well," he said proudly, settling the doll he held in the table, "take this, Your Majesty, as a souvenir from my shop."

Laid there was the most realistic ball-jointed doll I had ever seen, painted with the warm browns for eyes. A doll modeled after my queen.

A cold hand shakily reached for it, grabbing it gently at the waist where a beautiful red dress cinched into what seemed to be one of my wife's tea dresses.

"T-thank you!" I exclaimed. I held the doll closer, grinning. My wife's eyes stared back at me, and it was so realistic!

"Thank you!" I repeated.

I soon paid for the surprisingly cheaper than I had expected dolls and went back to the castle with a small smile.

 

* * *

"You seemed happy," my wife raised a teasing brow, "did something happen in town?" She shifted in the other side of the bed tray, looking lovely in her pajamas.

I smiled as I swallowed a bite of omelette  cooked by my wife herself. "Yes," I said, "I left a gift for you in your study." I hope she'd love that Eisengrau knight doll. 

"I hope it is better than my omelette," she chuckled excitedly. Having a secret dinner where we can act as ourselves is great but...

"Sadly, maybe not. Nothing can beat your omelette, darling." I smiled as I swallowed a slightly burnt egg.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rainy from where I am. Let's say the next chapters depend on what weather it would be.
> 
> //You just loved how much I love you.//


	5. I'll Be Better Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Being a king of two kingdoms is not too bad. But being a failure to yourself is hard to endure.//

I walked the lonely halls of my castle. All curtains were drawn down, shielding me from ever seeing the outside world.

Ever since Eisengrau technically became tied with Crimson, the two kingdoms visually changed. Though no citizen ever changed citizenship, the cultures of both kingdoms mixed. It almost seemed like Eisengrau influenced my kingdom in terms of personality, vibe, culture and general attributes. Festivals doesn't seem as lively anymore, no matter how much everyone tried to. If one wished for such, I cannot forgive such act.

But if this is the tragedy Corruption was talking about, he said it won't be for long. _I guess this was one of his corruptions..._

"Corruption," I called, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway, "appear before me."

A bright, familiar light appeared before me. I closed my eyes as I saw the light go brighter behind my closed eyelids.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." He smiled peacefully, holding his hands together like he always does. His eyes were duller as each day went, his hair getting darker that I might believe some strands fall. He looked a lot different than he was just 6 months ago. I never seen his wings spread out anymore, and now he always appears in that simpler white cassock instead of his formal suit.

_If he isn't an evil creature, I would pity him._

"Tell me, since when does this depression linger in my kingdom?" 

I adjusted my royal cape on my shoulders, showing authority. He rested his hands on his back and sighed.

"Do you wish to know?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Nevermind."

He smirked....but weakly, this time. "You, along with me, are supposed to die six months from now. Since you wished for prolonged life, you shall stay here longer without me." His voice was hushed, almost whispering, turning to the window and facing it like I do.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"The Queen will fall not too soon. I pity your life, my King. Your life is now an unfortunate case of tragedies."

I froze, snapping my head towards him. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked through clenched teeth. He looked back slowly and smiled.

"I am giving you free visions, my King. I am weakened by your supposed death due in a few months. I shall fulfill my duty while I still can."

I chuckled, humorlessly. "Your duty? You mean your duty to ruin my life?!" I clenched my fist around the curtain, my heart pounding in frustration.

" _You_ ruined your own life with _your_ wishes."

I inhaled sharply. "You didn't inform me of your conditions!" I faced him and he looked back with a somber expression. Much to my surprise, he laughed sadly as he turned back to face the barely visible window hidden by the curtains.

"That might be a mistake on my part."

"A mistake?! My life's a mistake then?!" I looked at him in disbelief. The floor seemed to sway underneath my feet as the stress caught up to me.

He raised a brow and narrowed his eyes at me in interest. "You are bathing in regret. I suggest you pay more attention to your wife and kingdom instead," he commented, "in fact, today is...a memorable day."

"Tell me what you meant." I reached out to turn his shoulder to face me, but I forgot that my hand would just pass through, no matter how opaque he appears. He shook his head, glancing at my hand at went right through his left shoulder.

"Let me just," he whispered, reached into a hidden pocket in his clothes I've never noticed before, "give you this."

Even though I cannot touch him, he can touch me. He grabbed my wrist from his shoulder and opened my palm with his cold hands. He closed it back and smiled. "I wish you'll have a good night, Your Majesty."

I closed my eyes, stepping back as he disappeared into the form of a bright light.

What does he mean that today is a memorable day? 

I looked down on my palm, opening it, and seeing a red-sanded hourglass.

In that moment, as I saw the hourglass still counting down, I heard the maids scream downstairs.

* * *

 

It was time. He's taking his corruptions. 

I barely heard the hourglass hit the floor; whether it had broken into shards, I don't know. My feet had taken me quickly downstairs, through numerous hallways and doors.

I heard dull heavy thuds, and my heart sank at the mere thoughts of what it was. I finally reached the balcony to the palace's vestibule, and the first thing I saw was a commotion of the palace maids and guards.

"What is going on there!?" I asked, turning most of their attention on me. The door to the adviser's office opened, revealing just as agitated advisers of mine.

I hurriedly walked down the stairs to meet with the turmoil.

"A child was caught trying to pass through the Crimson Palace gates, Your Majesty," the adviser reported. My eyes wandered to the crowd of gathered guards and curious maids.

A bright flash of light caught, taking my attention for a second. My eyes widened, landing on a set of grayish eyes whose owner hid behind the shadow of a pillar. His hands appeared from the shadows, presenting the crown of silver and black diamondsーthe crown of the Eisengrau King. It disappeared into air not too soon after it appeared. He smirked, and in a blink it was as if he wasn't there. _He was telling me something._

"Sire?" another adviser asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked back at the pillar, confirming Corruption's illusionary presence.

_That bastard._

I cleared my throat, turning to the guards.

"Is that the child?" I asked the guard as I moved closer. A guard bowed, the maids separating for me as I walked.

"Yes, sire."

The guards revealed the child, making me stop as I recognized the pale blonde hair.

"Release him! He is a Prince of Eisengrau!"

With sudden knowledge of the child, the guards released their grips on the child's shoulders as if it suddenly burnt their hands. A misplaced silence had dawned upon the entire lobby, the only sounds was the soles of my shoes hitting the floor as I walked closer to the still-scared child.

I crouched down, furrowing my eyebrows as the six-year-old walked close.

"Why are you here? Who's with you?" I asked. As I further inspectioned his body, it seemed there was no injury but the assumably bruising areas by his shoulders underneath his cape. He didn't answer, just looking at me in relief and stood still. There was a cut in his cheek, making me wince. "Come."

I had left the job to manage the disturbed servants to my advisers as I led the child upstairs, to a much more private lobby. The royal nurse had taken care of his cut, and all we were waiting for was my wife. I looked at him expectantly, us sitting in opposite couches.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Eisengrau? Where's your parents?"

"Sir, my angel told me to arrive here," he finally answered, setting his gaze on the table between us.

_His angel? Was his angel evil too?_

"Did your angel tell you why?"

I freaking bet Corruption knew a thing or two at why this kid's here.

"My!" My wife appeared at the corner, gasping as her eyes laid on the child in front of me. She rushed, giving the child a greeting hug and taking her seat beside me. "Why are you here? Are you okay? Where's your mom and dad?"

"My angel told me to come here, ma'am."

"Dear, do we need to inform your parents? They must be worried," she said. The Prince shook his head furiously, making me even more confused and concerned.

"No, please! They don't need to know!" He stood up, leaning over the table and begging us.

_What...?_

My wife turned to me, a worried expression in her eyes. I shrugged, not knowing what to do as well. She sighed, turning back to the young Prince.

"We will not tell your parents, but when we left for Eisengrau in two days, you shall be coming with us, understood?" she offered.

The Prince paused, slowly nodding.

"Good."

As the two broke into another conversation, mostly driven by my wife, a servant had came in with today's urgent letters. Other letters had came into my study, and I am deeply concerned that it had came in such early time today.

The first letter laid in the marble tray was presented in a gray envelope with one of Eisengrau's crest. I bet it had came from the Prince's worried parents.

But the second letter caught my worry and attention more. It is wrapped in gray like the first one, but this had the Eisengrau steward's wax seal on it. _Did something happen in Eisengrau?_

I slowly opened it, gulping at the red Urgent at the corner. Every word sent me deeper into the pits of paranoia and concern, and the official signature of the steward didn't end it.

"What is it? Are you alright?" my queen asked in concern, her light brown eyes wide in inquiry.

I turned the paper slightly to the left, her eyes setting on the urgency of the letter and made a servant take the Prince to a room somewhere else. I handed her the letter firmly before sighing in distress.

The Kritinos Empire is going crazy again. Eisengrau border protection officers report suspicious crates from Fuschia, disguised as the usual imports. One crate was even caught with a small bomb. Aside from that, news had spread that the Duke of Fuschia had been shot and is currently under medication. A rumor from the high commisions of nearby kingdoms had been spread that Kritinos sent assasins for the monarchs of Lanse and Fuschia, and spies for the other kingdoms. Extra precaution, a helpful nationwide search and stricter security were suggested.

_I bet Corruption had a hand in this._

* * *

  
It was afternoon; a quite cloudy and colder afternoon. The adjustments to the current threat had been declared immediately in Crimson, and I had finished writing and sending a reply letter to Eisengrau's stewardess.

_Why I ended up in the gardens?_ I don't exactly know why.

_"My King," he dictated, "the young Prince seemed to be expressing too much concern in the Palace gardens. Perhaps accompany him, no?" Corruption appeared beyond the balcony doors, but disappearing the moment I opened the doors to see that indeed, the Prince is being too friendly with the old garderner._

"--there any chance you might have seen a mirror in here somewhere?"

I paused. I stood still in the corner as I listened intently.

"No, Your Highness," the gardener politely said. The boy murmured his thanks and as I peeked, he proceeded to roam the rows and rows of flower beds.

It was barely 3 o'clock, and the day already had more than one issue. I sighed, taking a step forward and made my presence known.

"S-sire!" the gardener almost dropped his scissors lost in the bushes. I smiled, dismissing the supposed bow with a kind bow.

I never really get to roam the gardens in the years I lived in the Palace. It was a shame because of my busy schedule and the gardens' beautiful topiaries and red flowers in all kinds.

I smiled as I held out a hand to brush against the lush green leaves as I walked.

"Sir?"

I never noticed that the Prince was right in front of me.

"Good afternoon to you," I greeted as he bowed in respect. He then tilted his head and looked at me from head to toe. Is something wrong? "Why are you here?" I asked, looking at the gardening gloves he wore, as well as his rolled up sleeves and gardening boots. As a proper king might say, it was an improper sight to see a Prince wear such thing, but I am no proper king. Everyone can wear whatever makes them feel happy and content.

_Just why though?_

"I am looking for something, sir." He almost stuttered, averting his gaze by staring at a nearby blood red chrysanthemum.

"And what may it be? I might be able to help you out," I offered, knowing quite well what he wanted to search for.

Though, he is searching for a mirror in a garden. _Is he sure that this is where this supposed mirror should be?_

"A silver mirror, sir."

"In the garden?" I asked, for clarification. To my interest, he nodded in determination and pulled his gloves tighter on his hand.

"My angel told me I need to find it and give it to you as soon as I can."

"To me?" I questioned. _What do I have anything to do with that mirror?_

But it was an ethereal advice. The kid knows what he's doing.

He turned, crouching in front of another shrub and reaching in to look by its covered roots.

"Did your angel tell you what is so significant with your mirror?" I asked. I admit it did make me feel a bit nervous inside.

Let me recap everything for myself. A six-year-old prince went from his country to here all alone, just to find a mirror in the muddy garden to give to me because his angel told him to do so.

His angel is...eccentric. And that sentence came from someone who had Corruption as an angel.

"It was my aunt's. The Angel of Secrets told me that she had dropped it here somewhere, sir." He brushed his falling fringe back with his wrist, all intent and focus on that mirror.

At the mention of the former Queen of Eisengrau, I stopped.

_So it was hers, huh?_

"Do you need help? You could always ask a servant for such," I excused, "I shall...go back to do some things."

A reminder of a dead person, huh? That doesn't sound good.

But he's from Eisengrau. It should be fine. Nothing bad will go on soon.

I absentmindedly took a seat in one of the gazebos, fidgeting with the lone vase of red orchids hanging low enough for me to touch.

"It isn't a bad omen."

I closed my eyes tightly, stopping and taking a sharp breath.

_He's here._

"Now I want you to listen."

* * *

  
It was a six o'clock, just a few minutes until dinner was done. It was just in time to catch my wife right after her lessons.

I turned right to the hallway, which made me sigh at the sight. I picked up the hourglass; hopefully it didn't break. The sands are still turning, and it was suspiciously upright in the middle of the hall.

"Darling, are you heading for dinner?"

I glanced up and smiled at the direction of my wife, still dressed for one of her etiquette and management lessons. I hurriedly caught up to her, escorting her as we walked together to the dining hall.

On the way, I leaned down to her.

"I found the new Eisengrau King." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //He died externally, internally, eternally.//


	6. Losing The Ability To Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //It's so hard to stay angry at someone when they don't feel angry back.//

"Have a safe trip, love."  
  
I felt her soft lips press against my cheeks before she departed to her coach. I smiled a little before turning to my own carriage. The little Prince followed behind me, taking the seat beside me.  
  
The grin on his face made me quite confused and curious ever since I saw it this morning at breakfast. For one, I thought he would be nervous since he's coming back home after two days of being missing.

Well, at least I would be. _His parents would be furious!_  
  
He giggled softly in his seat as the coach started to move.  
  
All I can say is that this child had guts.  
  
"A happy day you're having?" I asked, aware of his sudden giddiness. His gaze that was on the window went to me, his smile growing wider. An enthusiastic nod was replied before he turned back to the view on the window.  
  
I smiled silently.  
  
Despite this, I think he deserves to be happy. He was still a kid, after all.  
  
A kid who was set to be crowned King of Eisengrau when he turned 18, that is. I admit it will be a lot of years before he became actual King, but that doesn't make a difference to the young child's potential, _does it?_  
  
"I had talked with the Angel of Secrets," I recalled Corruption saying, "though she's quite weird and idiosyncratic, she was set to guide the kid to a life of discipline, patriotism and leadership."  
  
I can kind of see the leadership part but the discipline? I hope the Prince had it easy.  
  
Personally, I never had.  
  
"Sir," he called.  
  
I turned to him in inquiry, seeing his wide grin and his hands on both his pockets. "What is it?"  
  
"I found it," he announced excitedly, bouncing a bit on his seat before pulling out his hand. He used the other to cover it, but I knew full well what it was.  
  
I laid out my hands where he placed the cold object gently, grinning at his achievement. "Secrets told me you should open it only when you're alone, in darkness, and in need of...talking."  
  
"Talking?"  
  
He shrugged, frowning. "That's what she said, sir."  
  
I nodded, putting the mirror in my jacket pocket. 

* * *

  
The moment we approached Drearian Palace, I almost sighed in relief as we arrived before nightfall. Eisengrau indeed increased security and almost doubled the check points, scattered from the border to the palace and all other places left.  
  
The moment the front doors to the gray palace were opened, the Prince almost fell backwards on the concrete with the sudden hugs of worry from his parents. I smiled warmly as I went to stand by my queen's coach, smiling at her as the doors pulled open and revealed her minor shock.  
  
She grabbed my hand with a small smile, and we looked back at the front doors.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, dad," the child apologized, in the verge of tears in his parents' arms. He found himself in his mother's arms, his back being caressed with his mother's gentle touch while his father stood straight-faced right beside them. He definitely is angry at his son's sudden disappearance from home. I don't blame him, actually.  
  
_I mean, if I had a son, I would be dead worried._  
  
We entered the castle and the Duke and Duchess paid obeisance as we passed by. The Duchess had curtseyed again for her leave with her son which she carried to a much more private room in the palace as he started to weep.  
  
The Duke stayed, his eyes narrowing a bit at us. I inhaled nervously. We definitely are in for a lot of trouble. That's when I heard distant footsteps.  
  
I honestly appreciate how an advisor came for distraction.  
  
"Your Majesty,"ーthe Eisengrau royal advisor bowed before usー"The court had received the letter and the council had signed their agreement and consents."  
  
"That's good news," my queen commented, the advisor bowing back and leading us to the office to fulfill the entire reason why we came to visit so suddenly: to fortify security against Kritinos Empire's spies and possibly, assasins too.  
  
Yesterday, I received a disguised letter from the Duchess of Fuschia which contained news about her Duke's status at the hospital along with some warnings about Kritinos' plans. In there, it was confirmed that the Duke was indeed shot by an assasin who missed a fatal spot. She also said that Rose and Mauve sent aid in secret and she wished more help to free them of the Kritinos regimeーwhich I won't provide. Corruption had warned me of those two kids before.  
  
The day had been quite rough. Though the part about crowning the Prince as a King is approved easily, the part about Kritinos's threats isn't. Kritinos sent too many threats that we can't settle easily on keeping an eye on one. Assasins, the imports, the interkingdom trades, and even the settings and adjustments on curfews and limitations in travel.  
  
But everything was fine and settled before dinner. That was a long day that I never had the chance to even take a relaxing stroll around the castle.  
  
After dinner, I dressed immediately into my sleepwear, hoping to rest physically and mentally early. Though, I wasn't granted what I wanted.  
  
"Corruption, not today. I'm far too tired."  
  
He blinked, his face bleak and serious. If anything, it was so unhealthy looking. He blinked once again before sighing. I was about to pass him and turn my bedroom door open when he spoke.  
  
"After tonight, you can't see me again."  
  
I paused, turning to meet his serious glance. He looked to the window, tracing the foggy surface with a deathly pale finger.  
  
"What?"  
  
He reacted almost disappointed, yet he repeated. "I said this is the last time you'd see me...physically, that is."  
  
I felt confusion rise, but to my surprise Corruption gave no intent to rise the tension in the hallway. He stayed oddly calm...  
  
_and I despised it._  
  
"I'm dying as you are supposed to be right now. But you wished for prolonged life, so you will be one of the few people that spent a bit of their lives without an angel."  
  
I gaped. Indeed, a part of me was relieved he's closer to death but I can't help but question one thing in my head: _why is he acting like this?_  
  
"What?"  
  
He chuckled humorlessly. "If you lived long enough, you might even see the child I shall guard next. I now wonder who she might be," he paused, his sad smile faltering, "but seriously, don't disappoint me either way."  
  
_Disappoint him? How dare he talk of disappointment to what he had done to my life?_  
  
I stopped.  
  
What _did_ he do?  
  
He tensed up, as if sensing my thoughts. But he spoke of another subject, eyes twinkling in a sad melody. "The Angel of Peace's reign over Eisengrau is over. Since the child is to be crowned king, the Angel of Secrets' reign starts. I hope your heir handles the future king of Eisengrau as you did. Eisengrau is still under Crimson's control unless signed on an agreement--" he sighed, "you know what? _Forget it._ I'm done with this life."  
  
I stood there still as a statue, almost witnessing some sort of a historic event right in front of my eyes. Even the raindrops that had started to kiss the windows a nice hello didn't distract me from the questions in my head. But he continued speaking, staring into nowhere.  
  
"I want you to know a lot. I always wanted that in each and everyone that was mine to be responsible over."  
  
"Are you...dying?" I can't help but ask.  
  
It's so hard to stay angry at someone when they don't feel angry back.  
  
He greeted me with a sarcastic smile. "Congratulations! You figured it out," he said, sarcastically clapping (whose claps are barely audible), "but yes, I am. Tomorrow is not my death date though."  
  
"So...when?" I still asked, "You aren't supposed to be invisible until a few days before--"  
  
_A few days...!_  
  
"Well, yeah. Your stupidity takes a toll on me too."  
  
He stared into nowhere, leaning his head on the window. A small, barely noticeable frown set itself on his face, accentuating the drastic changes in his appearance in just the past few months.  
  
"Take your hourglass with you, okay?" he found himself mumbling.  
  
To my continued confusion and hopelessness, he laughed half-heartedly. "I never run out of last words and advices, huh?"  
  
"But you won't die tomorrow," I stated, ignoring his ramblings.  
  
He nodded, eyes still on nowhere.  
  
"Can you still grant wishes tomorrow?"  
  
In a long time, I saw his face contort into one of shock. He did look more humane these days. "Why? Do you have a wish?"  
  
"No!" _Idiot_. "But you're still there tomorrow, just invisible."  
  
He paused, and I froze. Seconds and maybe minutes passed with only the sound of the rain making pitter-patter sounds in the roof and the windows can be heard. Not even our own breathing. If Corruption even breathes.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He stared down at his pale hand for a few moments and sighed.  
  
"For once, I honestly don't know what I'm doing today." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Nobody loves no one. 
> 
> Blessed are the pessimists for they are never disappointed.//


	7. Moving On Is A Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Life's tough. Then you die.//

_Dearest,_

_I was already there the moment you were born. You had bore my invisible mark in your skin so that nobody else can take you. It was hard fighting the unwanted takers off while catering to your needs. You had to know this sooner or later, child._

_Believe me when I say I'm doing you a favor. All the hard times you had which I was responsible of are the best and safest routes I can take. As your guardianーa hated oneーheavens rank hated angels like us to be the worst. Though, it wasn't a big deal; I've been through worse. I have a feeling that angels are meant to only guard one soul, no matter which body it was born into. Maybe you are the reincarnation of my past children? I don't really know. I was partially exiled right now, and therefore I cannot access any record to know._

_Secrets and Love are the most loved angels in our world. It is indeed unfair since we don't get to choose what restriction was put into our power to guide, but yes. Life still messes with you no matter what kind you were born intoーI can assure you that._

_Looking at you now, I think I made a good job. You are healthy, you are rich, you are respected and you are loved. Though all things are fleeting, I made sure that one will stay until your time passes: you shall remain respected even in death._

_It's a gift, I guess. I must have appeared to be so villainous in your story. Apologies for all the times I had to take for you to curse at my existence. I hated my power to corrupt, and I didn't mean to._

_I know you are still angry and I don't really care much anymore. You are raised well and safe, and it is enough for my job to be considered well done. I hope._

_It was a fun time being with you. The demons trying to take you aren't as aggressive as my past children's were. I guess heavens would evaluate me better this time. Thank you very much for cooperating._

_The hourglass will stay longer than I would be, obviously. I know you'll ask me this. Everything I made will be left behind for you to use to your own will._

_The Angel of Futures did tell me something though. You are respected even after death, but unluckily I am not. You will curse my name again soon. Just warning you. I am terribly sorry for what I will do to cause you to do so. And if you're going to ask me, I don't know._

_This is a Remembrance Letter From The Outlived, a letter made for children who outlived their guardians._

_Signed,  
The Angel of Corruption_

* * *

  
I could barely hear the sounds of utensils hitting the porcelain plates, but I was glad she broke the silence first.

"I don't know if you know," she said with smiling brown eyes, "but in my lessons, I was told that the queens of the Aka Kingdoms, which are Crimson, Fuschia and Mauve had the tradition of burying a box somewhere and filling it with things for the next queen to find."

I nodded half-heartedly, continuing on piling food on my spoon to eat.

"Honey, are you alright? You've been out of yourself since this morning."

I was awoken back to reality, glancing at my wife at the other end of the less formal breakfast table. Eisengrau's chefs served us a hearty breakfast of meat, greens and enough fruits, though I could hardly appreciate them now.

She glanced at me expectantly, stirring her morning tea. I shakily took a bite of the eggs and meat, but I still found myself staring into nothing.

"My angel is gone."

She raised a curious brow, as I could guess from my fixed gaze on the food; into nothing, actually. "Mine seemed to fade out too."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I glanced up as she sipped from her cup casually. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but she shrugged, straightening her gray dress with red laces. "I guess you're homesick. We're going home soon."

She gestured to the windows nearby, overlooking the courtyard where our luggages were being loaded by servants to our Crimson carriage to take us home.

I swallowed uneasily, my mind always somewhere else but there. Corruption had been a mystery for most of my life. He is one-dimensional for years and only showed his other side these past few months. I can't believe he's already...nowhere. Not entirely gone, but just somewhere I don't know nor have any access to go to anyways.

I woke up this morning to the melancholic smell of morning dew, like the scent everytime I wake up back in my old province house when I was a kid. When I opened my eyes it was still dark, which was questionable. Despite the confusion, my eyes were just transfixed to the sparkling paper by my bedside, in red paper that seemed to be shining in just the bare light from the moon. It seemed to call my soul to come and read it, and I could only remember the heartache when I did.

Today was July 13th.

And Corruption is now gone.

"Speaking of which, before we return, I'm going to show you something."

* * *

 

Step. Step.

Rapid steps.

We found ourselves slipping past the servants and the advisers as she pulled me down to wherever she is taking me to. I tried to ask, but her vice-like grip on my forearm and almost-scary silence had me subconsciously closing my mouth shut until we reached wherever she wanted us to go. It seemed it was the garden.

I tilted my head as we met the sight of the dewy garden, the cool Dreary air greeting my face a nice morning, which was much in vain. We stumbled through pebbles and stepping stones, and I doubt our crimson-colored clothes will meet our kingdom flawlessly, with no sort of leaf or twig stuck somewhere. I honestly don't mind anymore.

The advisors and other aristocrats would, though.

"I know where it was but I need the Eisengrau Queen's Ring to open it." She let my hand go, reaching into her pockets to pull a silver key with white stones. I raised my brow again, still in silence.

She winked at me, and though my mind wasn't in the condition to think too much, or think too less for that matter, I tilted my head as to ask her why.

"I have the Ring now, so..."

I followed her mindlessly through the shrubs of gray atriplicifolia, keeping an eye on how she steps carefully as to not stain her gray sandals with mud.

"There it is..." she whispered, reaching between the plants to our left, pulling out a quite-large wooden box with a bright silver mirror at the top. It was stained with soil at most parts but she giggled at it and brought it to a nearby gazebo. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be here for, but again, I'm too mentally exhausted in the morning to function.

"If I did open this, I'll be the first queen to do so in the presence of a king," she stated, poking the mirror with the key. I coughed. She kept poking it.

Another cough. "Uh, love, why are you poking it with the key?"

"Because the keyhole is in the mirror, dummy." She winked, looking around before leaning closer, "I have read the ways to know."

She pulled the sleeves of her gray dress higher to her elbows, which is very unladylike. Luckily I don't care much; I adore her too much to hate and I'm far too out to even comment.

I nodded at her mischief, yet I found myself tapping my finger on the table lost in thought.

I still can't believe yesterday was Corruption's last day.

No. Today.

"Corruption," I called. I didn't see a bright light, nor a pair of eyes reflecting at the window. Yet, I can feel a hand rest at my shoulder, and in that moment he was still there.

"Are you playing tricks on me? Why must you choose such corruptions when you can lessen the pain? I don't know what to believe in anymore!" I remember screaming my heart out. It echoed back to me, yet no one answered.

The hourglass just fell.

"Darling...uhh..."

"Ah! Yes?" I snapped back when her hands waved in front of my face. Her eyes were stained with concern and her eyebrows furrowed together. Her frown made me apologize in instinct before  
my eyes darted to the now-open box.

It had a gray and white lining inside and a small white paper stuck to the inside of the lid. I leaned closer and in an elegant cursive it read,

"To the 42nd Queen of Eisengrau,  
It is my delight to see that you had found the Queen's box. I had filled this with accessories and objects I myself had adored, and hopefully you too. Perhaps my favorite gift was the black handkerchief. I received it from my own Queen's box and I guess it was tradition to pass it onward. Furthermore, I left a note here that will guide you in making your own Queen's box soon. Hope you had adored these gifts. I myself went through seven mercurial problems for this."

She gasped, her frown subsiding and was replaced with a smile. The first thing she reached in for was the said black handkerchief. I can tell it was a gift from the Mauve Kingdom since the fabric seemed so smooth. Inside was also a red box with a silver necklace inside, along with signed pieces of porcelain, a few books, a bowed bracelet and trinkets.

"Woah."

"Those," she whispered underneath her breath, " are expensive." As she admired each object, she grinned full-on and looked at me.

"I had to make my own right now!" she grabbed my shoulders, my focus on her perfect teeth and excited dull eyes. What?!

"What? Right now? We're leaving for Crimson..." I said, grabbing her wrists. For all I know, she might actually run off to town and spend a ton of money.

A ton.

"I'm picking stuff up quick before we go home. I'm making my box!" Her grin went wider, if that was even possible. She cleared her throat, stood straight up and closed the box gently but still, with her grin.

"Please~?"

Tell me who could say no to that face.

* * *

 

"This would be a great touch to the--"

"This is for the next queen, love. Not a knight," I whispered as she showed a military dagger. She frowned, but nodded. She looked around the store again, and beamed at the sight of another object.

"No, no, no." I gently grabbed the poison bottle away and brought it back to the shelf. "Let's take a look at the...other shops?"

"What?" she looked at me innocently. "What's wrong with the castle arsenal?"

"This is for our army, love."

* * *

 

Hopefully, I got her far enough from the stores that wasn't worth looking for gifts.

"And," she paused, closing the box and locking it with the hidden keyhole, "done."

I gave a small smile as she grinned, the sunset visible on the window behind her. The skies were still somehow dark and gray, but perhaps it was just because we were in Eisengrau.

"Let's go now, love." I stood, offering my arm to escort her downstairs. Her warmth radiated much more than the sun ever did, and I can't help but lean over and give a small kiss to her forehead.

"You've been giving me enough kisses on the ride back," she chuckled, her cheeks a faint blush of red.

"Did I?" I asked, caressing the back of her head.

Corruption, wherever you are, I still have one thing to say to you.

We walked downstairs, the box held on her other hand. She had turned a normal box into a luxurious, wholesome gift. It was complete with Crimson-based perfumes and paints, as well as a mirror, copies of her favorite novels, a faith cross and pieces of small trinkets.

Let's say it started to turn into an actual, decent gift for the next queen, until she placed the butterfly knives inside.

I sighed, not even commenting on it anymore. I'm just internally glad that the long day's over. It was quite emotionally tiring that someone doesn't share the same mourning atmosphere as you, but I love her too much for that.

* * *

 

As the clock striked eleven and the moon finally came to shine its full grandeur, I can only sigh as I'm finally going home.

After the servants smashed all our belongings into the carriage, that is. It was a trip back home after all the political things about the Kritinos Empire were finally taken care of, and the young Prince was back home safe. I was hoping the trip would somehow be relaxing and I can already fall asleep just standing there waiting but alas, I'm also too tired to even scold the servants.

"Love!"

I turned, my right foot already inside the carriage. My wife ran to me, rushing and flushed. "Yes love? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I want to be with you," she breathed. I was about to reply when she continued with a bright smile. "My carriage feels so empty."

I don't need to voice out my approval. I stepped aside, letting her enter first. She beamed up, giving me a quick kiss to the corner of my lips which almost physically hit me like a truck. I smiled into nothing, raising a dazed hand to the place her lips just touched, until her laughter broke my daze.

"Dummy. Come in," she scooted farther, tapping the space beside her. "Quick."

I quickly entered, letting the chaffeur close the door behind me. I sat across from her, but she frowned and tapped the space beside her.

"Not there. Here," she complained, narrowing her eyes to my direction. Returning her unimpressed face, I changed seats until she stood and sat at the opposite side. She rolled her eyes and I only looked in confusion. I shrugged it off, knowing her and her bizarre ways of life.

She placed the box beside me, which I tapped with finality. A lot of her efforts today came to that box, and even I was already tired just tagging behind her. The rest of the carriage ride was spent in relative silence, and I watched as she slowly fell asleep across from me.

In her sleep, she suddenly raised a hand which I received and caressed. "Jacket. Need warmth," she groggily muttered, possibly half-asleep or not even asleep at all.

I made a move to sit beside her and give her a warm embrace, but she immediately frowned, despite having her ehes closed to not suspect anything. "No. Just jacket."

She had always refused me at night, being the morning person she was. She isn't herself when hungry and sleep-deprived, and I would necessarily follow her groggy requests instead of argue with her when she finally felt like sleeping. Again, which lady can settle for less? Sleep is basically a virtue.

I made a move to take off my jacket and placed it snugly through her arms and zipped it up. I leaned and gave her my goodnight kiss. "Sleep well. I'll wake you up when we're there."

But that's when it happened.

All it took was a single gunshot and I watched as she laid there with a smile as my jacket was stained red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //You're not as simple as they want you to be.//


	8. A Timeline Of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Cheers for the freedom we can't have.//

It was only just a dream, wasn't it?

Can't be true. Can't be true.

He opened his eyes once again, and could only cry. It was true.

She laid there lifeless, as the world around them turned into chaos as the best guards set off to catch the assasin and take the queen to the hospital.

It was hopeless. The windows of her soul were already darkened and out of focus, and the blood already made his jacket hard. The smile had stayed as her face stayed exactly the same. He cannot do anything, like how he always acted like.

The quickened trip back to Crimson Palace was the most surreal. Receiving a letter from Lanse Kingdom begging for help after the death of the Duke and Duchess of Fuschia was the realest. Being informed of his queen's official death and burial plans was the breaking point.

Nobody could talk. The world was in utter chaos, as well as his mind.

He doesn't care if Kritinos completely annexed Fuschia and had its eyes on Lanse to annex next. He doesn't care if both Eisengrau and Crimson citizens were unsure of what to do ofthe upcoming war. He doesn't care about the rising rebels in the east trying to join in the war without the King's consent. He doesn't care if there is a meeting in Mauve about discussing war plans against Kritinos. It was like the world had died and was muted in his own sphere of consciousness. The sun had been gone and now the world was left alone.

She never got that deep in him. He never told her about how much he appreciated having the former Eisengrau King and Queen as friends. He never told her about how Corruption indeed corrupted his thoughts and fueled his nightmares. He never told her how terrible her cooking was. He never told her about his gambles with an ethereal creature over her safety. He never told her how much he was afraid to lose her anyway.

But she knows. She always knows. He grew to love and hate it, but why? How? He cannot even talk through the dry throat to even question it out loud, in case Corruption appeared again to guide him.

He was at a loss; a loss of a guide and a torch to light up the way. Corruption, no matter how corrupted he is, still pointed him where to go and she was aleays there to help him takea step in said direction. But now the both of them were gone. What life could be in the darkness? Nothing. He isn't alive, only his beating and aching heart could beg to differ.

The palace was cold, despite the warm reds and oranges that all seemed so muddy. The sun was already high near noon, but his curtainswere drawn. If ever he decided to shift to the left, there was the mirror Corruption often appeared in and out of. If ever he decided to shift the other way, there were his wedding portraits framed and hang proudly on the wall. Needless to say, he cannot look either way; it could only hurt.

He's okay. Perfectly okay. Just questioning why he needed such life. Why he was cursed to have an irresponsible angel and a wife who loves him too much, more than he loved her back and himself.

So he just stared, and stared, hoping just a wink of sleep could make him see her in his arms again.

* * *

 

Four weeks.

Four weeks of covering his body in another skin of himself, just slightly not really. In the first week, the entire family of the Prince of Eisengrau came and sent their condelences. It was them who organized the funeral instead, and came to note that the assasin was caught and executed by the Prince's dad himself. The man was surprisingly the one who brought him back to life. Despite them having different lives, withhim having a son and a wife and the King now only living with himself, he found the former Eisengrau king in him. A new friend, perhaps.

But it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

At the second week, he recovered enough to finally step out of his room. Servants were scarce and most of them were newly hired. Some joined the rebels, who fought at the side of Lanse and the Mauve-Rose alliance. Lanse was backing out, the selfish prats,he bitterly thought. He signed a decree that announces Crimson and Eisengrau abstaining from war, which gained mixed responses from Mauve and Rose kingdoms who never expected such from Crimson, considering its huge military power as well as Eisengrau's successful military history.

He slept at night earlier, and rises later.

At the third week, the palace expected either Mauve or Rose's monarchs to come visit and indeed, they did uninformed. He spoke barely of anything at that meeting, but they managed to make him agree on trading weapons in exchange of lower fabric and vegetable prices on both Eisengrau and Crimson territories.

He slept at night with more nightmares.

At the fourth week, the least he could do was at least be back to his usual routine. Was it all over? Not really. Moving on is never really accomplished anyway. It was only when you gave up trying to forget.

It won't be enough. There was still something missing, wasn't there? The story of one's life doesn't end until the gods and the angels decide your death. His heart was still beating. At this rate, he should be at least bedridden on his way to hell. He'll always love her with every bit of his beating heart. It was funny how he never even thought about her actually leaving. He was only fosusing on the fact Corruption was evil enough to involve her in any business that should remain theirs and no one else's. She's actually...nowhere.

She was like water. Tasteless and mediocre, everyone needs it and its normal. But once the world was deprived of it, everyone will cease to exist. Not even appreciated before, only after death. White flowers instead of red roses, hm? He could only stare.

"Sir?" a small voice called. "Mom and Dad told me to inform you of the letters that arrived and piling in your office." A simple sentence from the Prince was all it took. He'd rather walk to the office than be forced to be there. He turned silently and passed the young boy to the way to the office, even bumping on the boy's shoulder.

"Sir, where was auntie's mirror? Have you already--"

He cursed silently before walking away, leaving a confused child staring.

The mirror of the Angel of Secrets...

Indeed.

The child was a saviour indeed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Love is never really a "give and receive" type of thing, you know?//


End file.
